


Visions.

by One_Real_Imonkey



Series: A thousand paths. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Force Visions, Gen, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Qui-Gon Jinn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Visions, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi, fatherly Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Real_Imonkey/pseuds/One_Real_Imonkey
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn finds out his Padawan has visions... five months after Obi-Wan becomes his apprentice and quite by accident. He has had better days.
Series: A thousand paths. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789381
Comments: 16
Kudos: 327





	Visions.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own.  
> This plays a little fast and loose with Obi-Was cannon padawanship.  
> I hope you enjoy.

Finding his apprentice awake in the kitchen of their apartment in the early hours of the morning was not quite what he'd expected. He'd known something was up, the Force wouldn’t’ve woken him otherwise, but he’d expected... a stray lothcat from elsewhere in the city having found its way to his rooms again, or a comm for a meeting. He hasn’t expected to see Obi-Wan with a padd and a glass of water. 

“Padawan, what are you doing awake at this time? Is everything alright?” 

He knew the answer to the second question without his apprentice having to respond, because the boy had jumped a foot and almost dropped his glass. His padawan was usually far better at knowing his surroundings and his force signature was swirling with emotions. 

“Master? I... it’s fine.” 

“That does not answer my questions.” 

“I... I had a vision.” 

Why did his Padawan seem so nervous to tell him this? He almost seemed to be ashamed. It was ludicrous. Plenty of Jedi had visions. 

And yet, he was at a loss of how to respond. Neither of his past Padawan’s had ever had visions. 

“I was not aware you had visions.” 

“Oh, I... well... I do. I always have. But I can manage them. You don’t need to worry; it won’t impact on my training.” 

Training? Why would he worry for that? Why was he so defensive? Had he not yet worked out Qui Gon wasn’t letting him go until he was Knighted? 

“I don’t worry about that, we can work something out if they do, that’s what many of the other Masters do. I would have talked about them with you if I'd known. I am more concerned that I hadn’t been informed by your creche master.” 

“Oh, I guess... I... well, they must’ve... actually, I don’t know why they wouldn’t’ve added it to my file. They used to get pretty annoyed about them. I disturbed a lot of the other initiate sometimes.” 

“I’ll talk to them in the morning, and we can see about training to help control them better.” 

“You don’t need to worry about that, Master. I can manage my visions. The Creche masters didn’t want me waking everyone every time I had a vision so they got me to work out how to deal with them on my own. I've been doing this for years.” 

Qui Gon hated situations that left him with more questions than answers. He'd started wanting to know why his Padawan was awake at such an early hour and ended up wanting to know not only why he hadn’t been told about his Padawan’s affinity for visions, but why Obi-Wan seemed to think he had to deal with them on his own. The boy was 13 for Force’s sake. 

It wasn’t even that he didn’t believe Obi-Wan could manage them, because it was clear he had been for a while. His force signature was almost calm again, and his surprise at Qui Gon’s concern suggested independence in this area. 

Independence or neglect. 

Did they teach him so he’d be able to manage it, or so he wouldn’t affect the others training, or, he wouldn’t disturb the sleep of the people who were supposed to care for him? 

“You say that like you disturbed people a lot, how frequent are your visions, little one?” 

“Pretty frequent, I guess. I don’t know what’s common but I don’t think I've ever gone longer than a month without one. It's usually a few in a week. But it’s rare to have more than one a night, and I've never had one in the daytime.” 

If he’d been holding something, he would have dropped it. 

Even Yoda didn’t have visions so frequently. He didn’t know of any Knights or Masters who had them so frequently. Was it that they had training Obi-Wan didn’t, so he was more receptive? Or just that he was more receptive in general? 

Never more than a month. 

Obi-Wan had been with him for five. 

“Master?” 

“My apologies, I was just wondering how many you’d had since becoming my apprentice and how I'd failed to notice before now.” 

“Oh, not many.” Obi-Wan looked down to his padd, pressed a few buttons and then looked back to him, “76-ish, I didn’t want to disturb you. I'm sorry. I usually handle them myself.” 

If nothing else this explained why his Padawan was so often tired and emotionally conflicted in the mornings. 76 was not a small number. 20 was one a week since they came together, and he’d had almost four times that. It wasn’t that he was up late reading or watching holo’s but that he was having visions. How could he have missed this? 

Was he truly so unfit to be a master? 

“Do not apologise, it is I who have failed you here. It is my job to protect you and I should have been told about this so you did not need to manage them alone. You are still young, and should not be ashamed in needing to rely on someone else. Even Master Yoda talks to people after many of his visions.” 

This seemed to shock his Padawan, as though it was the opposite reaction of what he’d predicted. Going off of what he’d said so far, it probably did. 

“I... didn’t realise.” 

“So, what, you get a vision, wake up, get a drink and meditate?” 

“Not exactly, but pretty much. I drink water to help calm myself and I record the visions in my padd. That way I can deal with them in the morning without too many details lost. Then I go back to bed.” 

“What happens if the information needs to be acted on quickly? I've never connected to the Cosmic Force, but I know Jedi whose visions are almost passing as they get them.” 

“I guess that’s when I'd wake someone, although they rarely listen. The force seems to know I can’t get the messages to anyone with speed, though, because I almost never get urgent visions anymore. I have time. Days, weeks, sometimes years. Many of my visions won’t be possible until after I'm knighted, or have a padawan of my own. If I make it that far of course.” 

Qui-Gon ignored how mature and adult the second half of his response was, because children weren’t supposed to be so aware of how fickle the future was, not in this way. Nor were they to have the burden of live lost on their minds, especially not the way the word anymore implied. The logic of the first half made sense though and since he knew very little about visions, he would have to trust, at least for tonight, that Obi-Wan knew what he was talking about. 

“How long do you think you have until tonight’s may pass?” 

“Maybe a week. But there’s nothing I could do to stop it. And there’s nothing I'm going to do to change it.” 

“No?” 

“It’ll be fine in the long run, and may even help someone. I've seen this one about 12 times now, and 5 of those were in the last two weeks, so it is coming soon, but it’ll be fine, I'm sure of it.” 

“How can you be so sure; is the future not a fickle thing?” 

“I’m sure because it’s stopped changing. I can’t stop it, but I could’ve changed who it effected, and I think I've minimised who it will affect as best I could. The vision is set, and my inactivity is a part of that. I have as much set it as I've accepted it’s set, if that makes sense?” 

It did make sense. Obi-Wan could change it, but he’d decided he wasn’t going to. This decision had sealed it. Obi-Wan was willing to let whatever this was occur. It felt odd to allow a child to decide whether events should pass, and he wondered if there was something he was supposed to do here. 

Clearly his Padawan had either been taught how to decide to act or he’d been ignored too long and worked out a system on his own. 

Either way, he was going to work out how to help his apprentice with it. 

Unwilling to just leave and let Obi-Wan sort it out on his own, Qui-Gon got himself a glass of water and waited for his apprentice to finish writing out whatever vision he’d had. 

. 

. 

. 

Qui-Gon was quite done with being shocked, so finding a swarming storming mass on his Padawan’s bed was the final straw on allowing his Padawan any sort of independence regarding his visions. 

It was too early for this. 

The ball of dark energy was amassed like a storm cloud where his Padawan would sleep, covering both where his heart and where his mind would be on the bed. 

And Obi-Wan seemed content with the idea of just getting into that same bed! 

His Padawan’d even had the audacity to be confused when he was pushed behind his Master. As though the dark force wasn’t a threat. As though a ball of darkness would not be a danger to a light-force user. As though Qui-Gon would be fine with him jumping into the darkness. 

As though Qui-Gon would willing let his Padawan anywhere near whatever that was. 

“Master, it’s fine.” 

“Fine? It’s a ball of pure negative emotion, you should know well enough how dangerous that can be, Obi-Wan!” 

“It’s never hurt me before, Master. They... form after I have visions. Positive ones build too, if the vision is positive, although they’re harder to see, because they’re light.” 

“You are not sleeping there, come with me.” 

No way in all 9 Sith hells was he going to allow his apprentice to sleep within that, even if he’d done it before. How could any of the Creche masters have missed it? 

And what could have possessed him to do it? 

He thought for a second about getting Obi-Wan’s bedding before deciding on the spares instead. The sofa was more than large enough for a 13-year-old to sleep on for one night, until they could work out something better. 

“Master, please, you’ve overreacting. It‘s not even a big one.” 

And he wasn’t even going to try to get into whatever that meant until the sun was up. 

“I don’t care what it is, you’re not sleeping inside of it, not tonight.” 

“Yes Master.” 

. 

. 

. 

“My visions are rarely pleasant; the balls of emotion reflect that.” 

“They form while you sleep.” 

“They always have. I think they were what disturbed the others more than my waking, I was quiet when I woke, and I worked out how to not scream pretty quickly. But the others always became restless under them, ended up having nightmares or being groggy in the morning.” 

“And you never thought they’d have the same effect on you, little one.” 

“Of course I did, but I wasn’t allowed to sleep anywhere by my own bed, and I wasn’t allowed to leave the Creche. That got me into trouble when I was really little, so I adapted. Besides, they were my emotions, so they probably had less of an effect on me.” 

And Qui-Gon didn’t know if he wanted to go into that. How could the Creche master force a child to sleep in a pool of dark force energy? And he was fully ignoring the comment about learning to not scream, because control was important and attacking a fellow Jedi would not be approved, nor his would losing his control around a child. 

It was getting harder and harder for him to keep his breakfast down. 

“You said that one was small?” 

“The largest filled the whole creche dorm, I was eight. I... I hope there will be something I can do to stop that one. It was a dark path indeed. But we have years before it is close if it comes at all. I had a grandpadawan, so there is time.” 

“I wonder, Obi-Wan, if any of my lessons on the present have ever meant anything to you, with so much of the future spread out before you.” 

“Actually, they do. Sometimes I try to connect the dots, the points I have, to see if I can find the most bloodless path, but it is like looking for a forest in the trees. I need to remember the present is here and now when I get lost. You have helped me to do that, Master.” 

“Then I will endeavour to keep them up. How long until your first lesson today?” 

“About 20 minutes, but it's in the western wing, so I’ll need to leave sooner.” 

“Then we can continue this conversation later.” 

“Yes master.” 

Qui-Gon was left to ponder as Obi-Wan packed up and left for classes. 

He waited a tactful five minutes after his Padawan left, then flipped out his communicator. 

“Mace?” 

“Hey, Qui, what has you calling me at this time in the morning?” 

“Did you know my Padawan had visions?” 

“No, I didn’t. Wh...” 

“I didn’t either, until last night, when I found him recovering from one on his own, acting like everything was fine. He's 13, Mace, he should have come to me, and instead he decided he could handle it, like he always has.” 

“We can...” 

“And I need to show you something, how quickly can you get here?” 

“I’m on my way.” 

He was lucky to have such good friends. Especially friends who were also the Master of the Temple. 

. 

“What, the hell, is that?” 

“Obi-Wan makes them when he has visions. I did some reading, and they’re normal, but not usually visible and usually fade far faster. And most Jedi avoid them, but he has ‘gotten used to’ sleeping within them. Apparently, he was made to sleep in his bed.” 

“Why didn’t his creche master help him?” 

“I have no idea, it’s not in his records, although nightmares are.” 

“You think someone dismissed his visions as nightmares, called him overemotional, and left him to learn to manage on his own?” 

“I do, he should never have been made to sleep in one of those. And this is far smaller than it was last night. It's diminished.” 

“And you’re certain they are visions? If the Creche master...” 

“He said many of them have come true. And he’s done a lot of research on this, Mace, I think he’s right. Especially with his connection to the Unifying and Cosmic side of the Force.” 

“I’ll investigate. What are you going to do?” 

“Ground him in reality when they get too much. Let him train with someone who has visions. Manage it, and let him know he’s not alone.” 

. 

. 

. 

Six days later found Qui-Gon in the Healing wing, standing over his Padawan and a group of other Padawans, all suffering the effects of food poisoning. 

“I told you there was nothing for me to do, master.” 

“You could have stopped this?” 

“No, how can I complain of food poisoning that hasn’t happened yet? If I'd tried my creche-mates would have listened, and we’d’ve all been fine, but everyone else was going to get sick, so instead we chose to eat early every day and make sure it was only us.” 

“Master Rhara, can we speak please?” 

“Of course.” 

“Don’t worry, Master, this will be a good thing.” 

And it was. The healers checking them over had found a small crack in Padawan Mulns ribs, one that had been causing him discomfort, but no real pain. If left, it could have broken in a more dangerous way and caused serious internal injury. 

The smallest group had been poisoned by the bad food, keeping a majority from harm, and a hidden injury had been discovered. 

If there was any doubt Obi-Wan had visions, it was gone. 

Another thing he needed to protect his Padawan from. 

Another series of problems and potential threats he would need to work around. 

Another thing he knew nothing about that he’d have to adapt to. 

Because he knew nothing of the future. Nothing of visions or dreams from the beyond. 

But he did know one thing: one day he’d see this boy knighted, and he’d be damn proud when he did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> I hope you enjoyed.  
> There will be a sequel, if I finish it.  
> Please R+R.


End file.
